


your stairway lies on the whispering wind

by completist



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossroads Deals & Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completist/pseuds/completist
Summary: Yut-lung made a deal with the human: allow him the chance to save his wife—no matter how many times—and he will walk hell with him.





	your stairway lies on the whispering wind

**Author's Note:**

> just thought I'd post this bc it was on my finished works folder but its not here on ao3 lol  
> Crossroads demon lore taken from Supernatural (TV Show)
> 
> written as part of #Trashures attempts to bring Natasha back to life, lol of course I'd turn it into angst.
> 
> Title is from Led Zep's Stairway to Heaven because why not hahahah

The first time it happened, Yut-lung very much enjoyed watching.   
  
Sure, the joy was compelling to watch but the pain —  _ oh _ , the pain was exquisite.   
  
And it was good while it lasted. As all deals of his was. Sergei.  _ Blanca _ . Whatever, a soul is a soul. The man hunted him down, but instead of pleading for what he wants, he demanded for it.   
  
That is, until he had to beg for it.   
  
And it was beautiful, while it lasted. Seeing a soul shine bright with conviction, that raw passion turning into tears and falling down the man's cheeks, softening his sharp features, contrasting against the strong built of his body. It was beautiful, while it lasted — until Yut-lung got tired of watching it.   
  
"What are your plans then?" Eiji asks, looking at him with worry, "You had a deal with him. You sealed it with a kiss, that means even you can't break it."   
  
He stops painting his nails, glancing at his friend before returning his attention to his task. The black nail polish looks good on his hand, especially when sunlight hits it  _ this  _ way, and  _ that  _ way too—   
  
"Yue," Eiji says the name with too much worry for his liking.   
  
Yut-lung sighs, moving his long hair away from his face with a flick of a wrist. "I don't have plans of breaking the deal, but I do have plans of breaking him."   
  
He smirks, and Eiji sighed in return.   
  
"I do hope you know what you're dealing with."   
  
  
  
When it kept on for the hundredth time, Yut-lung had to call it done.   
  
What was her cause of death this time? He can't keep up with it anymore—not that he ever bothered to do so. A flap of a butterfly's wings, a 2nd grade student's pencil falling from her grasp, a paper jamming the printer of a cramming law student, an employee making a call their boss made them do a second early. There are too many variables in the game, and yet he allowed Blanca to play.   
  
Blanca, who is once again crying his heart out. This, he could keep up with. The tears, the pain, the  _ love— _ he shudders at the thought of it, at the  _ weakness _ of it.   
  


He had never imagined a man so capable to show such weakness.

  
But this, he could keep up with. He could keep up until Blanca breaks.

 

“This has to stop.” He greets, crossing his arms as he steps in front of the grieving man, “Clearly there's nothing you can do about it.”

 

A firm shake of head. Yut-lung scrunches his nose at the amount of blood, thanking his foresight not to wear an all-white outfit today. He flicks his long hair to hs back, taking in the sight of Blanca kneeling again, pants and shirt drenched in blood.

 

“What are you going to do next? Not bother to pay the bills so you can plug the phone charger for her?” Yut-lung glares, his patience quickly depleting, “Or maybe in another life, you'd be a chef so she doesn't have to open a stove in her whole life ever? There's nothing you can do about it. Fate will not bend to your will, human.”

 

“We made a deal.” Blanca looks up at him and Yut-lung barely suppresses the glee he feels at the emptiness in his eyes.  _ Good, he would enjoy his stay in hell.  _ “I'll rot in your cage in hell all you want, but I have to save her. That's the deal.”

 

“Your incompetence is not saving her! Look around you, Sergei,” Yut-lung shouts. “You are not saving her.”

 

Blanca closes his eyes before hugging her close to him and Yut-lung leaves before his lips meet her cold forehead.

  
  
  
  


This time, he was the one hugging Blanca close to him; and isn't it dumb yet fitting, that the heart he thought he never had feels like it’s breaking for the man holding on tightly to him.

 

What was the count again? Yut-lung doesn't know, all he knows is that Blanca is crying again and it was too much, and it’s  _ enough. _

 

“Just stop it already.” Yut-lung says, threading his fingers through Blanca's locks as the man sobs in his lap, “You can't do anything about it. You're smart, surely you've already realized that.”

 

Blanca looks up at him, and this time, Yut-lung didn't stop himself from wiping his tears away. “You keep saying I can't do anything about it. What can  _ you  _ do about it?”

 

“Finally asking the right questions, are we?” Yut-lung smirks. Blanca would do anything and everything for her. It's almost pathetic, if only he kept not feeling the pain Blanca is enduring.

 

“Anything. I'll do anything.”

 

“The next time you see her, walk away.” Yut-lung says, keeping Blanca's gaze on him with a hand cradling his face. “Don't talk to her, don't touch her. As soon as you her, turn your back to her and walk away.”

 

“And she'll live?” Blanca asks with red-rimmed eyes, his trembling hands no longer fisting the coat Yut-lung wore today.

 

“Walk away from her and to me. I promise she'll live.”

 

Blanca surges up to kiss him, sealing their deal.

 

Tomorrow, Sergei Varishikov will walk through hell with him.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaa hell gets even more wild with Blanca in it huh
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/completist_) and [tumblr](http://queen---queer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
